Centrum Pernamebit
by im-a-quick-study-miss-sage
Summary: So this is yet another 'Sydney is in re-education' fic but hopefully, you'll like it? *crosses fingers* Started out as a one-shot but I hope that I will be continuing it because, I really like the plot here. Oh and if the story progresses, rating could possibly change :D


'Adrian...?'

No response.

'Adrian... please...'

Still nothing. She couldn't get through to him. She couldn't get past his cold exterior. Was her Adrian still there?

'Adrian, I love you, please don't do this.' she whimpered softly.

He didn't seem to notice what she was saying. He kept on strolling towards her slowly, a bloody smirk on his face and a dozen of dead bodies strewn across the alley behind him, bodies _he_ had created, people _he_ had killed. His jade green eyes were no longer full of life and joy, but dead pits of an evil wildfire. She tried to recall his laughter. His warm infectious laughter. None of that warmth came through to her now. Adrian was a Strigoi.

* * *

'But, Sudney sugarpie, we could be together forever. Isn't that what we've always wanted? What _you've_ always wanted?'

Sydney's face went pale at his suggestion. 'No, you can't... You wouldn't... That's not what I wished for!' He wanted to turn her. To make her Strigoi.

'You might as well kill me Adrian, but don't you dare turn me!' she said with the last flicker of bravery she had inside her. He was lost to her, and soon she would be dead, just another body that had once roamed this earth. He was close to her now, merely an inch away from her bruised body. He pinned her to the wall behind them and with a bloody finger swirled a lock of golden hair in his hand.

He lowered his head and his lips met the sensitive part of her neck where warm blood went through her artery. His kissed her neck as he had done a thousand times before, with little butterfly kisses.

He felt just the same to Sydney though. _How could that be? How could his kiss trigger the same reaction to her as when he was alive?_ He trailed a path up to her ear where he paused for a moment. 'Et in aeternum, nostra erunt.' he whispered to her and bit her as hard as he could.

* * *

Sydney woke up in a bright white room, a little too bright for her eyes to adjust. She was handcuffed in a white sergical armchair with various tools and needles all around her. It was a room that came straight out of her nightmares.

Suddenly, she noticed an Alchemist in a doctor's suit noting down stuff, which she knew had to do with her dream. Of course, five of these "dream-sessions" later, she had found out that these weren't dreams. Everytime they brought her here she would go through the same process.

She would be handcuffed on the chair and then one of the "doctors" would pull out a needle with a pinkish fluid. She eventually found out that they called it 'simulation serum' and that being injected with it, caused her to experience these horrid hallucinations. After every simulation the Alchemists would print out her results. From what she had observed herself, these results had mostly to do with her reaction on vampires in her dream. And lastly she would have to answer questions. That was the worst part to Sydney because she actually had to talk, and well, they had their ways to persuade her to do so.

Sydney closed her eyes for a moment and tried to calm herself. She had told herself she wouldn't let them break her, no matter what, but now she felt like her defences were slowly falling apart.

She tried to think of Adrian, but all that came to her mind was his bared fangs and bloody lips. The simulations felt so, so real, as if she was living the moment the Alchemists created inside her head. They were poisoning her mind. They were going to make her fear him, hate him. I can't let them do that, she thought.

She tried to erase her memories of the simulation from her head. _Relax_, she told herself. And then she burst out laughing. Of course her Adrian wasn't like that. He wasn't evil or Strigoi.

The only thing Adrian could say in Latin was: _centrum permanebit_.

* * *

Hey hey lovelies! So this is a short little chapter, but I'm still debating whether this is a one-shot or a storyline I actually want to develop further. We'll see *crosses fingers*

I would love to hear your opinions on my little fic, so please, leave a tiny review before you leave!

Constructive cristisism welcome and wanted, I hope you like this!


End file.
